


Amigo, no creo que sea un payaso.

by TeenWolf231



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drag Queen Stiles Stilinski, Human Derek Hale, M/M, Single Parent Derek Hale, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenWolf231/pseuds/TeenWolf231
Summary: Derek, por un malentendido con un anuncio en internet  y el cansancio que lleva encima, termina contratando a una Drag Queen a la fiesta de cumpleaños numero ocho de sus hijos. Por suerte, esa Drag queen se las arregla para llevar adelante la situación...lo mejor que puede.





	Amigo, no creo que sea un payaso.

Derek suelta un quejido mientras hunde sus hombros. Se siente realmente cansado, luego de haber pasado casi toda la noche recortando imágenes de animalitos y princesas (sus hijos nunca se ponían de acuerdo para una sola temática en sus cumpleaños). Ahora, sin embargo, tenía que buscar algún entretenimiento para la fiesta, dado que intentar entretener a los niños no era su fuerte.

El año pasado, cuando había intentando hacerlo, termino vestido como Elsa de Frozen y con un par de niños llorando. No fue bueno, pero tampoco tan malo. O bueno si, lo fue, pero sus hijos son unos soles y comprensivos, por lo que habían asegurado, a pesar de las constantes burlas de los amigos de su padre, que el cumpleaños había sido el mejor de todos. Los amaba, pero luego de eso los sentó para tener una seria charla sobre no mentir.

-¿Qué diablos haces? Deberías estar ayudándome a rellenar estas sorpresitas.-Se queja Cora, sentándose a su lado. Derek ni siquiera la observa, con su vista fija en el periódico que se encuentra en sus manos. Laura ríe mientras saca una bandeja llena de galletas de chocolate recién hechas.-¡Derek! Deja de hacerte el idiota y contéstame.-Gruñe su hermana pequeña y Dios, le hace recordar a sus hijos, quienes hoy se encuentran en la casa de sus abuelos. Era una ventaja para el moreno pues tiene demasiadas cosas por hacer para el cumpleaños del día siguiente. 

-Nuestro hermanito esta saturado, cariño.-Laura lo defiende, lo cual es raro. Es entonces cuando el oji-verde eleva su vista para observar a sus hermanas con extrañeza.

-¿Qué?.

Cora rueda sus ojos en dirección hacia Laura antes de dirigir su vista a su otro hermano.-Primero, necesitas una ducha y dormir. Y tener sexo, te vendría bien.-La mayor de los Hale rie mientras Derek le frunce el ceño.-Segundo, deberías estar ayudándome con las sorpresitas en vez de estar leyendo el periódico.-Se queja, cruzando sus brazos.

-Cor, Dios, estoy intentando buscar algo de entretenimiento para los niños. No me disfrazaré nuevamente.-Comenta con un gruñido, cerrando de un golpe el periódico.-Ya sabes como terminó eso el año pasado.-Sigue y sus hermanas ríen, claramente recordando la situación.

-Debo decir que el rubio no es tu color, hermanito.-Laura comenta mientras pone la ultima bandeja de galletas en el horno.-Pero podrías decirle a Vernon o Isaac que te ayuden.

-Boyd asusta a los niños, menos a mis hijos.-Contesta.-E Isaac no puede cuidar de si mismo, no creo que dejarle a cargo el entretenimiento de niños de ocho años sea lo mejor.

Laura hace un ruido antes de aparecer frente a ellos, quitándose los guantes.-Creo que deberías buscar en internet, Der. Hay muchas ofertas de payasos, princesas y demás allí. Casi nadie publica en los periódicos que necesita trabajo debido a que ahora hay algo llamado internet, lo cual facilita mucho mas la conexión entre las personas de diferentes lugares.-Sonríe de forma arrogante mientras ve el rostro molesto de Derek. 

-No lo se, no confío demasiado. ¿Y si es alguien que quiere venir a robar?.-Pregunta frunciendo su ceño, cruzando sus brazos.

-Dios, suenas como mamá.-Se queja Cora.-¿Sabes que? Haz lo que quieras, solo ayúdame con esto así podemos terminar rápido y ver una película como lo prometiste.-Derek rueda sus ojos con cariño pero obedece, comenzando a ayudar a su hermana menor.

(...)

Es la una de la mañana cuando sus hermanas se van de casa, por lo que se arrastra en sus boxers hasta su cama, sintiendo el cuerpo quejarse por cansancio. Aun le queda una cosa por hacer antes de poder ir a dormir, por lo que toma la computadora de su mesa de luz y la enciende. La tele había quedado prendida de cuando sus hijos, por la mañana, habían estado viendo dibujitos allí, por lo que no se molesta en apagarla, dejándola como un ruido de fondo para no dormirse con la computadora en sus piernas. 

Busca aproximadamente media hora en internet antes de encontrar un anuncio de una persona, luce diferentes vestimentas y maquillajes, por lo que supone se dedica al entretenimiento. Se hace llamar clownmuffing, aunque eso no tenga demasiado sentido, pero Derek esta demasiado dormido como para prestar demasiada atención. Solo hace click en el chat y comienza a escribir, contento de haber conseguido un payaso para su hijo. 

Sabe que a Clear no le gusta demasiado los payasos pero a su hijo le tocaba este cumpleaños decidir quien iría a entretener.

"Buenas noches, quería saber si mañana por la tarde se encuentra libre para participar en una fiesta de cumpleaños. Disculpe la molestia y el horario, desde ya muchas gracias".

Ni siquiera tiene que esperar dos minutos antes de que conteste: "¡Hey amigo! Claro, mañana suena estupendo. ¿Debo llevar algo en especial, alguna temática?."

Derek frunce el ceño, no cree que él deba decirle a Clownmuffin como trabajar, por lo que solo escribe:"No, solo pido que llegues a horario."

"Genial, te pasaré mi numero de teléfono para que me llames y terminemos de arreglar esto."

Derek termina durmiéndose al rededor de las tres de la mañana, luego de una larga charla con Clownmuffin, quien al parecer ama hablar. Parecía apasionado por su trabajo, por lo que Hale estaba satisfecho de que no fuera un amargado payaso, como en el cumpleaños numero seis de sus hijos. 

(...)

El timbre suena una vez más y Derek ruega que sea el entretenimiento para los niños porque están corriendo de forma incontrolable por toda la casa. Separa a un niño de la mesa ratona que hay en la sala de estar, logrando que el jarrón no se caiga encima del niño pero provocando el llanto del mismo. Eleva su vista, buscando a sus hermanas pero encuentra a Boyd observándolo con diversión.-¿Puedes abrir la puerta? Debe ser el payaso que contrate.-Comenta y el niño que se encuentra en sus brazos comienza a agitarse.

-¡Payaso, payaso!.-Exclama mientras es dejado en el suelo por Derek, observándolo correr hacia el jardín de la casa. 

Pasea una mano por su cabello, soltando un suspiro cansando y se dice que debe tener paciencia porque aun faltan dos horas de cumpleaños. La puntualidad que le había pedido a Clownmuffing se fue por el caño, porque hace quince minutos comenzó la fiesta.

-Uh, ¿Derek, podrías venir un momento?.-La voz de Vernon lo saca de sus pensamientos y aparta las manos de su rostro, buscando con su vista a su amigo y encontrándolo en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Sucedió algo?.-Se encamina hacia donde se encuentra su amigo, siguiéndolo hasta la puerta de entrada.

-Amigo, no creo que sea un payaso.-Es todo lo que dice Vernon y Hale, segundos después, comprende por qué.

Allí, parado en la puerta, se encuentra un hombre con una peluca rosada, vestido rosa con un arco-iris y maquillado, zapatos altos acompañándolo. Derek se queda quieto un segundo antes de decir.-Hey, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?.-El joven frente a él se balancea sobre sus tacones, un gran bolso rosa colgando de sus manos.

-Hola, debes ser Derek Hale, ¿No es así?.-Sonríe amplio, luciendo tierno. Derek no debería estar pensando en eso cuando puede escuchar a los niños llorar en la sala de estar. El chico extiende su mano hacia el morocho, aun sonriendo, antes de decir.-Soy Glowmuffing,¿Hablamos ayer por teléfono?.-Dice lo ultimo cuando nota el desconcierto en el rostro del mayor.

-Disculpa, ¿Como dijiste que te llamabas?.-Cuestiona.

-Glowmuffing, ayer hablamos por teléfono y dijiste que necesitabas que viniera a una fiesta de cumpleaños, por lo que...¡Aquí me tienes!.-Sonríe de forma insegura, sus manos presionando y aflojando sobre su bolso. 

-Oh Dios.-Derek escucha a Vernon decir detrás de si. 

-Lo siento, yo...creí haber leído Clownmuffing y...yo, es una fiesta infantil por lo que quería un payaso para la fiesta de mis hijos.-El joven luce sorprendido y Derek se siente culpable por toda la situación.-Lo siento, estaba cansando y debo haber leído mal el nombre, no fue mi intención hacerte venir. Pasa, puedo darte el cheque con el dinero.-Hace una seña hacia el interior de la casa y el chico ingresa con una pequeña sonrisa, siguiendo a ambos hombres cuando estos se dirigen hacia la sala de estar.-Toma asiento.-Señala uno de los sillones antes de encaminarse hacia su despecho, donde tiene la chequera. 

Minutos después, cuando regresa a la sala de estar, se encuentra con un Boyd consternado mientras Glowmuffing tiene un par de niños y niñas encima, acariciando su cabello y alabándolo. Su hija, Clear, se encuentra en las piernas de la Drag Queen, observándola con admiración mientras que Travis se encuentra cruzado de brazos, sentando en otro sillón, molesto. 

-¡Papi, me conseguiste una princesa de verdad esta vez!.-Exclama con emoción la chica, sin dejar de mirar a Glowmuffing, quien sonríe ampliamente. 

-Cariño, no...-La Drag Queen lo interrumpe.

-Claro que si cariño, tu papi fue muy inteligente y buscó una princesa para ti y tu hermanito Travis.-Sonríe y Derek no cuestiona el porqué sabe el nombre de su hijo, ya que supone que se lo dijeron.-Pero ahora que tal si van al jardín, ¿Si niños? Tengo que hablar algo con el señor Hale.-Acaricia la cabeza de un par de niños y, estos, casi como hipnotizados, corren hacia afuera. El ultimo en irse es Travis, quien aun observa molesto a GlowMuffing y Derek.

-¡No es justo papá, se supone que conseguirías un payaso para mi esta vez! ¡Era mi turno!.-Se va corriendo, molesto y Hale siente que falló en todo. Su trabajo era buscar un maldito entretenimiento para el cumpleaños de sus hijos y ahora tiene a su hija feliz y a Travis molesto, genial. 

Glowmuffing se pone de pie, sonriendo pequeño hacia Derek.-Yo...puedo quedarme si no es molestia. Soy bueno con los niños y, si me consiguen un par de globos y títeres puedo ser un buen payaso para tu hijo.-Se ofrece.-No tomaré el dinero si no voy a trabajar, no creo que sea honesto.

Derek dirige su mirada a Vernon, quien eleva sus hombros con una sonrisa en su labios. Soltando un suspiro casi aliviado, asiente.-Sería maravilloso de tu parte si pudieras hacer eso. Mis hermanas pueden conseguir títeres y globos, solo danos un momento. 

(...)

Stiles acomoda una de sus pelucas sobre la cabeza de Sindy, una de las amigas de la cumpleañera, y sonríe amplio. Ya lleva mas de media hora en el cumpleaños y las niñas y niños (salvo Travis) lucen contentos de que esté allí. Dice sus tontas bromas, las cuales solo a los niños les puede parecer graciosas, mientras maquilla los rostros, manos o brazos de los invitados. Cree que luego de esta fiesta puede dedicarse al maquillaje artístico; nunca había pintado tantas arañas, unicornios, arco iris, escudos, zombies y conejos en sus años de saber maquillarse. Y sabe desde que tiene casi doce años.

-¡Bien niños, es hora de comer!.-Derek exclama desde el otro extremo del jardín y los niños casi corren hacia donde el hombre se encuentra. Stiles debe decir que la foto de perfil de Derek en su Whatsapp no le hacía demasiado justicia. En persona es mucho más joven y hermoso--si es posible. Y ama a los niños casi tanto como Stilinski. El castaño se pone de pie cuando todos los niños a su al rededor desaparecen y se encamina hacia los columpios que tienen. Allí, sentando en la hamaca, se encuentra Travis.

Sonríe pequeño, viendo lo idéntico que es a su padre. El niño tiene el ceño fruncido en concentración y molestia, su cabello es castaño y es alto para su edad. Sus rasgos son iguales a los de su padre, con la diferencia de que sus ojos son marrones tan oscuros que si los observas rápido puedes llegar a creer que son negros. 

-Hey cariño, ¿Puedo sentarme?.-Cuestiona mientras señala hacia la hamaca vacía a su lado, el niño eleva la vista y asiente.-Siento no ser un buen payaso, se que no luzco como uno pero soy bueno diciendo bromas, puedo maquillar y hacer que luzcas como zombie o puedo hacer globos con forma de espada o flor. No es mucho pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer.-Se ríe un poco, intentando animar al niño. Odia ver que uno de los cumpleañeros está insatisfecha.-Tendremos una obra de titeres en un momento, podemos jugar al bingo, hacer karaoke...-Hace una pausa mientras intenta buscar mas ideas de juegos.-...¡Oh! Y antes de que finalice el cumpleaños haremos un desfile, puedes desfilar o ser guardaespaldas de mis modelos, como tu desees.

-No es contigo con quien estoy molesto.-Habla por fin el niño, sin mirar a Stiles.-Mamá había dicho que iba a venir a nuestro cumpleaños pero papá dijo que perdió el vuelo y que tuvo que quedarse con su pareja en Miami, donde estaba de vacaciones. Y cuando no llegó el payaso yo...creí que papá se había molestado conmigo por gritarle cuando nos dijo que mamá no vendría.-Susurra lo ultimo y Stiles siente que su corazón se estruja porque no puede verlo así.

-Papá nunca se molestaría contigo, estoy seguro. No luce como alguien que vaya a enojarse con ustedes, parece amarlos mucho.-Contesta, hamacándose lentamente.-Pero si quieres puedo llevarte con tu papá e intentar arreglar las cosas, así podrás disfrutar del karaoke, la obre de títeres y el desfile.-Sigue.

-Bueno.-Murmura el pequeño dirigiendo sus ojos hacia Stiles, sonriendo un poco.-Soy Travis.-Extiende su mano mientras se pone de pie y Stiles la toma, sonriente.

-Stiles Stilinski, pero puedes decirme Glowmuffing.-Contesta mientras ambos comienzan a caminar hacia donde se encuentra Derek.

El mayor de los Hale había observado toda la escena y mentiría si dijera que su corazón no dió un par de saltos al ver como Glowmuffing trataba a su hijo como si fuera suyo. Entonces ademas de bonito era bueno con los niños...sí, Derek no quería pensar demasiado en ello.

(...)

Tal y como había prometido Stiles a Travis, luego de la comida hubo una obra de teatro con títeres interpretada por medias con ojos maquillados sobre la tela. Derek, Cora y Erica ayudaron a la interpretación de la película de Shrek, donde Stiles era Fiona, Erica el burro, Cora el dragón y Derek Shrek. Isaac también terminó ayudado, interpretando al príncipe encantado. Los niños estaban encantados con la nueva versión de Shrek, riendo y gritando en cada escena. 

Una vez terminada la obra, Laura llevó a los niños dentro de la casa hasta la sala de juegos, donde encendieron la televisión y comenzó la lucha en el karaoke. Formaron parejas y quien ganara tomarían el trozo de pastel mas grande. En la semifinal quedaron dos parejas: Derek y Clear contra Stiles y Travis. Por el aplauso de los niños ganaron estos últimos, quienes recibieron una corona cada uno (cortesía de la "maleta mágica" de GlowMuffing).

Laura, Cora, Erica y Vernon ayudaron a Stiles explicándole a los niños como se jugaba el bingo. No fue bien comprendido pero aún así los niños se divirtieron y todos ganaron una bolsita pequeña llena de caramelos, debido a que nadie ganó realmente. 

Por ultimo, llevaron a cabo un desfile de modas, en el cual GlowMuffing junto a las hermanas de Derek se encargaron de maquillar y vestir a las niñas mientras que Derek, Isaac y algunos niños que no quisieron modelar se quedaron como guardaespaldas en la puerta de entrada del jardín, lugar por el cual entraban y salían las/os famosisimos modelos. Vernon junto a Erica eran quienes presentaban a los participantes del modelaje. 

Para el final de la fiesta, todos los niños se habían ido sonrientes, dejando a los dos cumpleañeros completamente emocionados.-¡Gracias papi!.-Travis había dicho, abrazando las piernas del hombre. Derek acarició el cabello del niño con cariño antes de tomarlo en brazos.

-No deben agradecerme a mi, GlowMuffing fue quien los entretuvo realmente.-Contestó sonriente observando al chico recién nombrado, quien tenía en brazos a una casi dormida Clear. 

-¡Si, gracias GlowMuffing!.-Clear enreda sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Stiles, abrazándolo. El joven acaricia con cariño la espalda de la niña. 

-No es nada, cariño. Gracias a ustedes por permitirme quedarme en su maravillosa fiesta.-Besa el cabello de la niña y Laura se para frente a Stiles, extendiendo sus brazos hacia la niña para poder tomarla.

-Vamos Clear, te llevaré a la cama.-Con protestas la niña deja que su tía la lleve, no sin antes despedirse de Stiles, al igual que lo hizo Travis cuando su tía Cora lo tomo en brazos para llevarlo a dormir. 

-Eso...uhm, eso fue un gran trabajo. Eres muy bueno con lo niños.-Comenta con nerviosismo Derek mientras ambos se encaminan hacia la salida de la casa.

-Mi amigo tiene un hermano pequeño, desde que tengo memoria soy quien anima sus fiestas de cumpleaños, por lo que no fue muy difícil. Además, debo confesar que tuve muy buenos ayudantes.-Stiles sonríe de forma cansada, tomando el bolso que se encontraba sobre la mesa que hay junto a la puerta de entrada. Observa a Derek mientras este comienza a escribir un cheque con un monto mucho mayor del acordado.-¡Oye, eso no fue lo acordado!.-Comenta con su entrecejo fruncido y Hale lo observa con las cejas elevadas.

-No, es más. Pero lo mereces, te quedaste una hora mas de la acordada y trabajaste con casi veinte niños de ocho años. Es mas de lo que habíamos acordado cuando te contrate.-Explica el morocho, extendiendo el cheque hacia Stiles, éste niega. 

-No, no es necesario.

-Si lo es.

-No, señor Hale...-Lo interrumpe.

-Dime Derek.

-Bien, Derek, no quiero más dinero. Lo pasé bien.-Contesta el hombre.-No tomaré ese cheque.-En medio de la frase, Cora se acerca a donde se encuentran ellos y le arrebata la chequera de la mano a Hale. Garabatea algo, hace que su hermano lo firme y luego se lo extiende hacia Stilinski.

-Eso es lo prometido.-Cuando su hermano se va a quejar, la chica sigue hablando.-Y para pagar lo adeudado, ¿Qué tal si salen a comer y Derek paga la cuenta?.-Ambos hombres se quedan en silencio y se observan por unos segundos, sin saber que hacer, antes de que Stiles sonría amplio.

-Si Derek no tiene problema con ello, me encantaría.-Contesta.

-Está bien por mi.-Sonríe pequeño el morocho y Stiles esta a punto de comenzar a saltar. Tiene una comida con el hombre mas caliente del mundo. 

-Bien, tienes mi numero, así que envíame un mensaje cuando estés libre y acordamos el día.-Con esto, se gira hacia la puerta y la abre.-¡Fue un gusto conocerlos!.-Exclama saliendo, gira un poco su cuerpo para poder observar a los hermanos Hale y sonreirles.

-¡Igualmente!.-Cora dice con una sonrisa amplia antes de cerrar la puerta, su hermano congelado en su lugar, casi como si no supiera que hacer.-De nada, te acabo de conseguir una cita con el chico lindo por el cual estuviste babeando toda la fiesta de cumpleaños de tus hijos. Me debes un helado.-Y con eso sale de la habitación, dejado solo a Derek. 

En otra ocasión, Derek habría comenzado a gritarle a su hermana, pero viendo que tenía arreglada una cita con Stilinski....bueno, no estaba tan molesto. Sonrió un poco antes de dirigirse hacia las escaleras, con la intención de ver si sus hijos realmente estaban durmiendo.


End file.
